liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Woody (507)
Woody, A.K.A. Experiment 507, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to eat wood at a rapid pace. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". Bio Experiment 507 was the 507th experiment genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to eat wood at a rapid rate. 507 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. 507's pod was one of the many experiment pods that landed in Mrs. Hasagawa's yard. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 507's pod was found by Mrs. Hasagawa along with numerous other pods. When Lilo and Stitch visited Mrs. Hasagawa, she, mistaking the experiment pods for apricots, offered them to Lilo and Stitch, but not before washing them and thus activating the experiments. Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley captured 507 and the other experiments, but returned them to Mrs. Hasagawa when they saw how much she cared for them. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Woody, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Woody participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Woody made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Hammerface, Babyfier, Link, and Spike. Biology Appearance Woody is a brown beaver-like experiment with black eyes, grey-tipped antennae, grey patches around his eyes and markings on his tail, a pink stomach from the chin down, light yellow buckteeth and insect-like pincers. Special Abilities Woody can eat through wood very quickly by using his pincers. Trivia *Woody's pod color is blue. Gallery 507_Woody__by_experiments.jpg 507 woody by bricerific43-d5a2x20.jpg x___507_woody_by_bricerific43-d55tli7.jpg|Woody's headshot 7718b75737c3ff0b117e9c0c444cf53d-d2zz731.png File:507_Woody.jpg ScreenCapture 15.png|Woody's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-01-23-19h47m12s126.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h20m36s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-18-14h55m57s65.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-23-12h45m13s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h30m50s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h31m23s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h29m38s195.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h10m44s192.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-47-42.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-42-49.jpg Spikewoodyhammerface.png|Woody, Spike and Hammerface confronting Stitch ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-45-21.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-46-43.jpg ScreenCapture_31_01_13_1-29-45.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-47-56.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-53-28.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-49-55.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-54-33.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-52-09.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 9-02-42.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 9-04-54.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 9-03-43.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-07-41.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-08-18.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-10-20.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-12-15.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-36-47.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-37-27.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 28 01 13 10-11-40.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-36-40.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-37-03.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-37-35.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-38-15.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-38-45.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 23-09-28.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-40-00.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-40-21.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-40-47.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-43-22.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-43-44.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-44-17.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-44-40.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-45-09.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-45-30.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-46-02.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-46-31.jpg panes72.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Mrs Hasagawa's experiments Category:Males